New Girl Continued
by AugustineVampire96
Summary: Missing the gang and their wacky antics? Look no further! This continues on from the finale episode. (Horrible with titles and descriptions, but give it a try!)


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I do NOT own New Girl or the characters. Reviews make me happy :)**

* * *

It had been exactly one month since they had moved out of the loft; exactly one month since her and Nick had lived in their own place as a married couple. Sure, they had lived alone in the loft towards the end (with their ever so beloved Mario). Jess still thought of the loft as all of theirs. It's where their family had become whole. Sure she missed it, but they were all on to bigger things. The memories would however, always be cherished. New ones would also be made. Her first memory was, to say the least, very awkward and uncoordinated...

 _Nick placed an arm around Jess's waist as they stopped at the door to their new apartment. They were both hesitant to go in, though they had been there a handful of times already. This time was different, as they wouldn't ever be going back to the loft. The thought was bittersweet, and they both looked at each other with a smile, their similar thoughts mirroring in each other's eyes. "Well, here goes nothing.", Jess said with a soft chuckle, stepping towards the door. Nick stopped her, giving her a cheeky grin before sweeping her up into his arms. Jess let out a surprised squeal before giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick held her tightly to him before saying, "I think we should do this the proper way, considering you're my bride and this is our first place together." As Nick opened the door, with slight difficulty, he thought he was going to make it until Jess's head hit the door frame. "Ow!", she hollered, her first instinct being to cradle her head with one hand. This caused her to lose grip on Nick and she started to fall. Nick did his best to catch her, only to trip. They both tumbled to the ground with a thud. Nick reached out to her, a guilty and worried look in his eyes. Jess was still for a minute before she started laughing, and not long after Nick did too._

That had been their first memory of this place, and though it had been painful it was also just them. Messy, awkward, and so in love. Jess smiled at the thought of it all, a warm and fuzzy feeling spreading in her belly. She sang softly to herself as she flipped pancakes, Mario staring up at her from his bed on the ground. She hadn't woken Nick up yet as she wanted to bring him breakfast in bed. Today, he would pitch _Chicago Hobo_ to a new publisher. Jess wanted to make sure he started his day off right.

Jess's singing had woken Nick up, though she had tried to be quiet. Nick didn't mind, as it had slowly became one of his favorite ways to wake up. He wouldn't admit it, but he just assumed she had known anyway. Jess always knew when it came to him and that's one of the reasons he loved her. Still clad in boxers and a t-shirt, Nick groggily climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Jess hadn't heard him walk in, giving Nick a moment to just admire the scene in front of him. Her hair was unruly, and she was wearing cupcake pajamas. She was singing and dancing and there was a small spot of flour smudged on her cheek. A smile spread across his face as he took in her beauty and he found himself wondering how he got so lucky. "I love you, you know that?", he asked her, not able to keep quiet any longer.

Jess had been startled a bit by Nick's voice and she let out a little gasp before turning around with a grin. "I love you too, Mr. Miller." She had swapped it out for just 'Miller', and she had to admit that she loved it. "I made pancakes, and there's coffee ready. I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast before your meeting today." She made a plate for him, setting it down on the counter before pouring him coffee. "You know, I can still go with you today if you want. I don't really have anything else to do since I still don't have a job." Jess had been struggling, though not so much financially. She hated not having anything to do and she was so bored that she had already reorganized the apartment 17 times only to have it end up the way it had been originally. Nick loved his wife with all of his heart, but there was only so much organizing he could take. Not only that, but Jess had been somewhat clingy since she had lost (or quit) her job. "You know Jess, it's okay. I can handle the meeting. It's been a while since you've taken Mario to see Ruth. Why don't you do that?", he suggested.

Jess frowned as she set the coffee down in front of Nick, folding her arms over her chest. "It's Monday. Ruth has school so it would just be Schmidt." She suddenly got a smile on her face, an idea popping into her head. "It's been over 3 years since Cece and Schmidt have organized their house. I could go do that for them!", she exclaimed excitedly. "I have so many ideas and so little time... " And with that, Jess rushed to the room to get dressed. She was out within 15 minutes, dressed, makeup on, and hair done. She pressed a kiss to Nick's lips before making her way out the door. "I love you and good luck!", she called out before closing the front door behind her.


End file.
